Divinity
by amidtheflowers
Summary: He was man of power. A man whose mind ran rampant. So much given from something as simple as posture. She stared up at him as he stood on the pedestal, and Darcy knew she was in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

This plot has been rolling around in my head for more than a month now, I think. It's time I wrote it down.

**Disclaimer: Thor and its respective characters belong to the Marvel Universe. This plotline, however, belongs to me.**

**.:.**

**.:.**

**Divinity**

**.:.**

**Chapter One**

**.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"_But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most?"_

_- Mark Twain_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.**

"Do you really have to bring that with you?"

"It's saved me more times than it's hindered me, Jane."

"You don't know what the implications of bringing a taser would be to Asgard, Darcy! They'll probably take offense and think we're trying to kill them!"

Darcy snorted. "They're a bunch of juiced up gods that come to earth every few centuries to save its sorry butt. I don't think we can put a scratch on them, Jane." Sighing, she continued, "I'll bet you someone will take one look at my taser and think it's some kind of fork."

A small grin began to form on Jane's mouth, and she sighed. "Fine," Jane acquiesced. "But you don't pull that out, ever. Not unless a giant six-headed spider comes charging at you."

"Now _why _would you give me that horrific visual?"

"Girls," Erik sauntered towards them, strapping what appeared to be a compass onto his belt. "Seriously?"

"It's cool Erik," Darcy assured, "old habits die hard." Jane hid a smile.

They rushed out of the lab quickly. The sun was steadily setting in the horizon, the desert heat winding down. "Are you sure you have everything?" Jane asked anxiously.

"Yes," Erik answered.

"Do we—"

"_Yes_. Relax, Jane."

Jane wrung her hands, "How am I supposed to do that? What if we fail? What if this doesn't even work?"

"We tested the apple; it _works._ Not to mention the little message your boyfriend sent back with the apple core."

"He's right, Jane," Darcy comforted. "You got this in the bag."

"For all our sakes I hope so," Jane muttered.

They approached the little test site Jane constructed outside, hidden under a thin cotton sheet. Two men in sharp suits stood beside it, a sleek black car parked a few feet behind them.

"Are you ready?" the shorter man of the two asked, carefully removing his sunglasses.

"Yes," Jane answered wearily.

Phil Coulson's face was grim. "This is a two-week correspondence. Should you fail to check in with us twelve hours from now, we will proceed with Phase Two lockdown."

"Understood, Coulson," Jane replied, and Darcy crossed her arms.

"Relax, Phil. We're just going to meet Jane's boyfriend for a few days, get some recon work done, and come back."

"You're going to an alien planet unarmed; there is every reason to be cautious," Phil replied, and Darcy shifted her messenger bag uneasily, hoping he didn't decide to check it and find her taser.

Jane approached the test site, evidently done with their discussion. Whipping off the white sheet, Jane motioned for Darcy and Erik to stand four feet away from it. A long cylindrical device connected to several computers was a few feet away from them. Jane breathed deeply, her hand hovering over the keyboard.

"It's the rectangular button that says 'enter'," said Darcy, earning her a glare from Erik. "What?"

"Okay," Jane said calmly, shaking out her limbs a little. She glanced back at Erik and Darcy, and both gave her a reassuring smile. "_Okay_. Here we go."

Jane hit the button and scurried towards Darcy and Erik. They stood waiting as the metal started to whir, lights flashing bit by bit. The sky above them began to darken in a familiar whorl, the clouds darkening and swirling quickly. They waited with abated breath, hands finding another and gripping tightly.

"Wait," Darcy whispered in horror, "I forgot my iPod!"

"Forget the damn iPod!" Jane hissed and tugged Darcy closer when she tried to break free.

"Stand you ground, Lewis," Coulson cautioned.

"No, I finally got it back! I made a whole new playlist for this trip—"

Her voice cut off as her breath was knocked out of her, the air whipping around them viciously. Eyes watering, the trio huddled together with hands held tightly as the world around them spun out of control.

Opening a wormhole bridge to another planet did not an easy trip make, as blinding white light and shooting surges of color wrapped around them; soaring higher, lifting them in the sky until they struggled to catch a single gulp of air, pressure pushing at them from all sides mercilessly.

Then suddenly they were floating, the sharp light fading, as their feet finally touched solid ground. The roaring of wind silenced, leaving just faint whispers of air caressing their skin.

Darcy's eyes were burning, as she had not closed them throughout the whirlpool of hell. They were streaming, and she hastily wiped her face and blinked profusely, willing her vision to clear.

The first thing she saw was color. A beautiful, array of colors swirling in the air, as if a painter had taken a paint brush and made a canvas of the sky, coloring it with mixes of pink, soft purple, and sapphire. It was mercurial, as flecks of stars glittered down at her, and Darcy was in complete awe.

"Jane?"

The voice was a familiar deep rumble, and Darcy finally focused back at what was surrounding her. Erik and Jane were standing beside her, looking slightly sick and disoriented. Darcy was certain she looked about the same, especially with the tear streaks down her cheeks.

Thor was standing a few feet away from them, wearing a tunic and leather pants instead of the usual armor and billowing cape. His hair had grown longer, and his eyes were staring disbelievingly at them, but mostly at Jane.

Jane straightened, catching her breath, as a small smile began curling her lip.

"I told you I'd see you again," she grinned breathlessly.

Thor stared at her for a long moment, his eyes taking in every inch of her. Three quick strides later, Thor was crushing Jane to his body, hugging her close with his eyes squeezed closed.

"By the power of Yggdrasil," Thor said sincerely, moving back to look deeply into Jane's eyes, "I will never let you go again."

When their lips finally met, Darcy sniffled and sighed, and Erik looked at her in amusement.

"Shut up, I'm allowed to get emotional over these things," Darcy mumbled.

At that moment, the only thing running through everyone's mind was: _finally._

**.:.**

"Thor, no offense with the potty mouth I'm about to let loose, but your house is _bitchin'_."

Thor gave an uncertain smile as he continued to show them around the palace. "I will take that as the highest compliment."

"You should," Darcy insisted as her eyes roamed around at each statue and design she passed. "This place is like a museum of gold and awesome."

"He _is _the crown prince," Jane reminded. "What did you expect?"

"Something grandiose, obviously, but this is even bigger than that."

"It is quite large, I agree," Thor admitted as he led them into another brightly lit corridor. They passed by several doors, each crafted intricately with brass door knobs. "I suppose I am accustomed to it, as I grew up in this castle."

Thor paused in front of a set of large double doors with two guards standing on either side of it. "We have reached the throne room," Thor announced, and Darcy suddenly felt very anxious. Thor, noticing her discomfort as well as everyone else's (Jane suddenly looked extremely pale), assured, "Do not be frightened, my friends. They are very eager to meet the fearless mortals who took me in during my exile on Midgard."

Without preamble Thor nodded at the guards and they pushed open the doors. Thor stepped inside, striding with long and confident steps. Darcy followed after Jane and Erik, glancing back warily when the doors slammed shut behind her.

Two figures were sitting regally in large chairs. Everything seemed to be made of gold, and brilliant sunshine entered from the windows surrounding them. Darcy immediately saw the large man with the eye patch first, who she presumed was Odin, wearing massively bulky armor with a scepter in one hand. To his left was a woman, Frigga, sitting elegantly with long golden hair cascading down her shoulder. She smiled when Darcy glanced at her, and Darcy felt herself flush nervously.

When they were close to the two figures, Thor knelt down respectfully. Jane and Erik followed suit, and Darcy slowly went down on one knee, glancing up at the intimidating man through her lashes.

"Father, Mother," Thor's voice boomed surely, "These are my friends from Midgard. They have traveled here through scientific means, and they wish to greet you."

Odin stood first, walking down the three steps and stopping short in front of Thor. "You may rise, friends of Thor."

They rose slowly, uncertainly, glancing between Odin and Thor. Odin's stare passed each one of them, flickering at Jane then Darcy, then finally Erik. "You helped my son in his time of need," Odin said finally. Frigga stood from her seat and walked to stand beside her husband. "Our doors remain open to you indefinitely."

"Welcome to Asgard," Frigga said warmly. Her gaze traveled between the trio, before settling on Darcy. Darcy shifted slightly, mumbling a greeting. Frigga's gaze was disconcerting and deep, as if she could see through her very soul.

She moved towards Darcy, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I am very pleased to meet you, Darcy Lewis. You will do us a great service, that I am certain of."

Darcy grew flustered and gave a short, nervous laugh, wondering how she caught the attention of the queen of Asgard, though she would not ponder on Frigga's cryptic words until it was too late.

**.:.**

She had only been on Asgard for three hours before Jane was already assigning her duty.

A maid had shown her to her new quarters, and needless to say Darcy's mind had melted into a puddle of mush just at the sight of it. The bedroom was three—no, four times as big as her own, with a four-post bed and floor-to-ceiling windows, and a bathroom that had more knobs on the bathtub's faucet that Darcy had ever seen, even in the swankiest hotels. It was still midday, and her head had barely touched the pillows of her new bed when Jane barged in and handed her a slip of paper and a notebook.

"You _have_ to send correspondence to S.H.I.E.L.D. before they think we've been killed," Jane said solemnly.

"But why can't you or Erik do it?" Darcy grumbled, pushing off from the bed reluctantly.

"Erik's already gathering info from the palace library."

"And you?"

Jane bit her lip and crossed her arms, and Darcy's eyes widened.

"Oh, I see how it is," Darcy took the paper and book breezily. "Go on, have your little naughty time with Thor. God knows you need it."

"Darcy!"

Her words never reached Darcy's ears as she closed the door quickly behind her, stepping into the corridor.

She didn't mind, not really. Tired as she might be, the bubbling excitement of being _on another planet_ was too great to ignore, and this was a prime moment for Darcy to explore without interference. To think, she had only signed up for Jane's research program for the credits and the amplification of her resume. Never did she dream that she would be traveling through space, looking over wormhole equations for intergalactic journeys.

But if she was being honest with herself, it was more than the credits and the resume. Darcy's major had been an quick decision after failing to decide what she wanted to do with her life, and when she came across Jane's program…it had whisper to her persistently in the back of her mind, even though at the time she knew she would never be accepted, considering she was a Political Science major. And yet she could not resist, her mind quietly encouraging her to take a leap of faith, to discover what could be something meant for _her_.

And while, at most times, everything that came out of Jane's mouth bored her to tears, she still held a distinct fascination. Perhaps that was a reason why Jane had not dismissed her yet.

Finding the exit to the palace was like navigating through an acre-long maze. There were too many hallways, too many doors, _too many_ of everything. She had to get back to the bifrost site, where she just had to drop the letter and the already-opened wormhole would transport it back to the test site in New Mexico. It was a one-way trip down, so she would never know if S.H.I.E.L.D. ever got it until she touched back on earth.

_Back on earth_, Darcy mused with a shake of her head. She felt like she was on an episode of Star Trek.

She approached a set of familiar-looking double doors, and Darcy paused before it. "Hmm," Darcy placed her hands on her hips. Tentatively, she reached for the knob and turned.

Darcy yelped and quickly closed it, whirling around and striding away from the door quickly. It seemed that even Asgard was not immune indiscretions behind palace walls.

Darcy walked briskly, growing anxious. Where was the damned exit? "There _needs _to be a tourist map for this place," Darcy muttered darkly under her breath as she turned another corner. As she continued down the hallway, she heard faint noises of steps coupled with loud, angry voices. Her steps faltered as the voices grew louder and angrier, until she froze when she recognized one of them.

Odin?

"_Shit!_" Darcy cursed frantically under her breath, glancing around for an escape route. She did _not _want a one-on-one encounter with the king of the universe. No, no, nope. Not ready for that. She searched desperately for a door to duck into, but as she turned each knob, they all refused to budge. "Seriously?" Darcy whispered in frustration. Finally she came upon the last door, her hand hovering over a silver knob. She turned to glance back, and saw shadows from the corner of the hall growing closer, the voices distinct now.

"I will not yield!" Odin's voice boomed.

"I do not care," was the icy reply. She saw a flash of a large boot, and Darcy turned the knob. When the door gave way, she thanked whatever god that had been merciful to her and stumbled inside, closing it quickly behind her.

She pressed her forehead against the door, breathing unevenly. The muscles of her arms shook slightly, and she sighed in relief.

When she inhaled deeply the scent that rose to her nose made her pause. It was fresh, sweet, and…vegetative? Darcy glanced at the ground, finding her red flats surrounded by green.

As Darcy turned around, her eyes met a vast courtyard filled with neatly trimmed hedges and a stone pathway leading further down, multicolored flowers spread about like a meadow. A small creek was flowing over thin sheets of rock, rippling and spraying water to the nearby grass, weaving down the stretch of land seamlessly until it disappeared behind a row of bushes. She thought of the _Secret Garden_, finding it bizarre that she'd discovered a place even more beautiful.

The tall hedges around the stone pathway blocked the view of the entirety of the courtyard, and Darcy was compelled with an urge to walk further.

Before her foot even moved to take its first step, Darcy paused. She glanced down at the paper and notebook in her hand, obligation making her think before she continued this adventure.

_Who knows if you'll find this place again_. Coupled with the iridescent sky and the ethereal courtyard standing before her, she knew it was a losing battle she was fighting.

_Just a quick look._

Her feet began moving on their own accord as they stepped onto the stone path. Sunlight streamed faintly as the hedges joined to form an arch above her head, with twisting vines sprawling across it. It seemed that everything on Asgard was exaggerated; the smells, the colors—everything was a little brighter and clearer, as if Darcy had stepped into a living dream.

But as she traveled further down the path, as the stones on the walkway grew scarce, she knew this fantasy of perfection was only an imitation; nothing _truly_ could be that divine. She knew there were flawed creatures even on this planet, and it was with very little surprise that as these thoughts sifted in her mind, she stumbled across the greatest one.

The parallel hedges parted into a clearing, sunlight pouring down like a soft halo. Darcy stuttered to a stop, frozen.

In the center of the small clearing was a massive stone pedestal, round with carved ridges along the sides in a language Darcy did not recognize. But that wasn't really where her focus was—it was what stood on top of it that stopped her.

It wasn't so much the leather and metal and fine green fabric that caught her, nor the slight dirt on the boots or the thicket of black hair swept down to the neck that caught her. It was the way he stood that made her watch him, his back turned to her.

His spine was held perfectly straight, feet apart, hands seemingly clasped together behind his back. His head was bent as if in deep contemplation, and Darcy watched his shoulders rise and fall gently as he breathed in the overly fresh air. He was man of power. A man whose mind ran rampant. So much given from something as simple as posture. His arms were tensed; his legs ready to spring down from the pedestal should the occasion call for it.

Suddenly he turned, and sharp green eyes caught Darcy's. He only moved his torso, not fully turning to face her, giving her a blank stare. Darcy's eyes traveled down, reaching his mouth, and saw a piece of thread sewn across his lips, sealing them shut. Darcy looked on in horror.

He blinked at her slowly, a slight scowl forming on his brows.

_Run._

_Run._

_Why aren't you running?_

The question disappeared when Darcy took a step forward.

She was terrified. She knew that face anywhere, especially after the past year and a half. It was burned in her memory from endless hours in front of the television set with the news rolling on repeat throughout the long nights. She knew that face anywhere, and here it was for display.

Loki.

His eyes snapped to meet her eyes, the scowl deepening on his forehead. Had she spoken his name out loud? He tilted his head, as if listening.

She was terrified, and yet it did not compel her to leave. She took in his slightly muddied boots, the proud set of his shoulders with his hands clasped in front of him, and the distrustful narrowing of viciously green eyes, and found something that rose above the fear.

A sound behind (or should she say, in front of) him startled Darcy, enough to make the man turn back to face forward. A sweet, feminine voice filled the air, and Darcy felt her heart pound suddenly.

"I'm sorry for the wait, darling," Frigga's voice said tiredly. "Your father has been difficult today."

She heard a scoff come from him, and a small, melodious laugh came in reply.

It was then that Darcy's brain kicked in as she whirled around and ran. She tried in vain to keep the slap of her shoes from resounding too loudly against the stone path, until she decided that running on the grass was a much quieter affair.

The door leading back to the hallway appeared, and Darcy flung it open. She closed it swiftly and darted into another hallway, running until she had to brace a hand against the wall to catch her breath; until a guard asked her if she was alright; until she choked out a question of how to reach the main entrance. He took her there, watching her warily as she threw the notebook and the slip paper from the bifrost edge, and then graciously escorted her back to her quarters.

She collapsed on the bed, mind racing and body aching from the run. Green eyes burned her mind, and she fell asleep until one of the maids woke her and told her she had missed dinner, and that it was time for breakfast.

**.:.**

"Thor, what ever happened to your brother?"

The table silenced, and Thor slowly withdrew the chicken leg halfway to his mouth. Jane was looking at Darcy questioningly, and the newly-acquainted Warriors Three and Sif frowned in her general direction.

Thor cleared his throat, swallowing any remaining food.

"He is receiving his punishment for the crimes he committed against Midgard."

"What kind of punishment?"

Thor blinked, a pained expression flickering across his face. "A very thorough one, I'm sure," Jane spoke in his stead, shooting Darcy a glare of 'what are you doing?' at her.

"Why the sudden interest about my brother, Lady Darcy?"

Darcy shrugged nonchalantly, quickly stuffing leafy green lettuce in her mouth.

"Oh, you know," she mumbled, "curious by nature." Darcy turned to the other occupants at the table. "Hey, so do you guys have any other honorary titles besides 'Lady Sif and the Warriors Three'? Because let's be honest, that's kind of a mouthful."

**.:.**

Darcy leaned quietly against the nearby hedge, catching the reflection of sunlight against golden metal.

"Why do you continue to return?"

Darcy screamed and staggered away before plopping ungracefully onto the ground. Loki was standing before her, looking at her with a mix of bemusement and amusement.

Darcy whipped her head around, and saw Loki still standing on his pedestal, sewn lips and all. Then she looked back at the Loki standing above her.

"I, uh…don't know what you're talking about," Darcy said lamely. Classic, smooth Darcy_._ Also, the grass was exceedingly comfortable, which was making it harder for her to want to get back up. Dilemma, dilemma. "And how are you in two places at once?"

"You have come here every day for the past three days," Loki's voice was a low rumble, and it was enough to intimidate her. "You watch me. I want to know why."

"Very observant. So, how are you here, again?" Darcy leaned back on her hands and placed one leg over the other, looking up at him while squinting against the light. She tried not to let the fact that he literally caught her in the act of spying on him unsettle her too much. "Because I can see you're still standing on that pedestal, and yet…?"

"You have not answered me, mortal."

"Neither have you, _god_," Darcy replied, and then paused. "Huh. Ego boost is boostful. Don't expect that kind of service again."

Loki was giving her a look that bordered anger and delight, and she could see the struggle of choosing which one to display to her all over his face. It calmed her nerves for some reason, making her bolder than she should. She sent him a dazzling smile. "Come, sit."

His lips twisted in disgust. Darcy frowned. "Unless you have better things to do." she smiled politely. "In that case, be my guest." She gave a pointed stare at the Loki standing at the pedestal, who was now facing her and giving a very menacing glare. She looked away and turned back to the one in front of her.

Craning her neck and destroying her retinas trying to look at Loki was growing too cumbersome, and so Darcy decided to release her inhibitions and do what she'd do around anybody else in this situation.

She closed her eyes and laid back against the grass.

It felt wonderful. The grass cushioned her, the gentle breeze swaying against her as it rustled the thin green filaments. Unbeknownst to her, a contented smile spread slightly on her lips.

She heard a scuffle, and Darcy turned her head to see Loki sitting cross-legged beside her. She saw many emotions flicker across his face; of curiosity and anger, of pride and of fear. It was all there, mixed in one pale, unsmiling face, but it did not matter; for in his eyes was something alight that was akin to his notorious moniker.

"How are you in two places at once?" Darcy asked, closing her eyes again. A few moments of silence passed, before a low, fluid voice replied.

"My lips may be sealed but my magic has no limits."

The words sent a thrill down her spine, a combination of wonder and unease. There was danger in those words.

But they were spoken with humor, not rage, and it was with that thought that Darcy replied, "Well pin me down and call me donkey. That's a handy trick to have up your sleeve."

She heard him chuckle, and Darcy grinned. More silence passed.

"Why do you watch me?"

The question was not asked in passing, and Darcy opened her eyes to look at him. He was perfectly serious, watching her guardedly and purposefully. Suddenly his previous words made sense. _I am not to be trifled with._ He was still a god, and she was still very, very much human.

Considering he was the reigning leader of lies, she opted for the simple and honest truth, though some time later (much, much later) she would thank the heavens for giving her the insanity to speak them.

"I watch you, Loki," Darcy said as she shifted to lean on one elbow, "because you're the only thing on this freakish planet that's worth looking at more than once."

**.:.**

"I do not wish to see you, Darcy."

"Why?" Darcy crossed her arms angrily. "Because I let slip that yes, I do still talk to other people here, including your brother?"

The projection of Loki turned around and gave her a cold glare. "No, because it is time you woke up from this fantasy you so willfully live in."

"I'm pretty lucid, actually. Cut the bullshit."

His eyes flashed and for the first time, she felt a solid hand wrap around her wrist and tug her arm painfully until she was inches from the actual Loki. He had stepped off his pedestal and was glaring down at her frighteningly. The projection of Loki spoke, "Do you think yourself above your little band of heroes by speaking to me, little mortal? Do you think yourself as the charm to my snake?" His hand on her wrist tightened. "You are wrong. I do not need your pity."

Darcy wrenched out of his grasp. "Why is it so hard for you to accept that I like talking to you?" she exclaimed.

"And I am to believe that you can look past my little indiscretion on your planet?" he seethed. "You see me here, now, lips sewn and unable to harm you. You think me tame. I am not. You are forgetting, silly girl, who I am. I am no _friend_ of yours; I have killed hundreds without remorse on your pathetic realm." Loki moved back to the pedestal and stepped atop it as the projection moved to stand in front of her.

"Stop it," Darcy swallowed hard. "We both know there's more to that story than you let anyone know."

"And how do you figure that? Because you _know_ me so well?" he laughed derisively, and Darcy flinched. "Foolish child," Loki spat viciously. "I know your heart, and it is like the others. When the lines are drawn and a decision is to be made, you would scuttle behind the likes of my brother and your scientific friends before laying your eyes on me."

Darcy paused at that. She looked at Loki deeply, and began to shake her head slowly.

"So that's what this is about." Darcy stepped closer, and Loki blinked in surprise. "You're afraid of what'll happen when I go back to Earth tomorrow. You think I will just let this go."

"Don't be ridiculous," Loki hissed.

Darcy moved forward until she was inches away from him. Tilting her chin up, she pinned him with her icy blue gaze. "Thor told me you'll be let out of here tomorrow afternoon to watch him and the rest of us travel back to Earth. To stand witness of all that you could no achieve." She leaned in slightly, causing him to flinch back. "You want your proof? You'll get it."

**.:.**

Nearly a hundred Asgardians gathered near the bifrost site the next day, where Thor, Jane, Darcy, and Erik were currently standing by. Odin and Frigga were standing directly before them, as well as Loki. His hands were bound, and his arm was held in a firm grasp by Odin's hand. The thread of his lips was gone, and his mouth unblemished, as if nothing had never cut through the tender flesh at all.

"May your journey be safe," Odin said solemnly. "We will hope for a safe return."

Thor grinned, and wrapped an arm around Jane. "It will be just fine, Father." Thor smiled softly at his mother, and then flickered briefly over Loki. Loki's expression darkened and he glanced away.

"…Hey, mister Allfather sir?" Darcy began, a little unsteadily at first. Odin looked at her in mild surprise, and Darcy took a step forward, noting that Loki was now staring at her.

"Darcy!" Jane whispered, and grabbed her elbow. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, I got this," Darcy whispered back, and moved to look back at Odin.

"Yes, child?"

"I was wondering—if it's okay with you, of course—if I could, ah…If I may be so bold…to do one last thing before I leave."

Odin watched her carefully, and Darcy tried not to shift uneasily and keep eye contact. His hard expression softened slightly.

"You may."

"Sweet."

Darcy took a shaky breath, and then fixed her gaze on Loki. He blinked, his body tensing instantly. Odin, still holding his arm, sensed his son's unease and glanced between Loki and Darcy. Darcy took a deep breath and lifted her head high as she strode towards Loki. She stopped right in front of him, looking up at his perplexed expression with slight amusement.

"Hey," she said simply. "Now, about those lines you were talking about?"

When she waited for his reply, he answered uneasily, "Yes?"

Darcy smiled slowly. "I think I'm about to cross them all."

She did not wait for a response, and leaned up quickly and placed her hands on either sides of his face and brought his mouth down against hers. He stumbled a little towards her at the ferocity of her kiss, his free hand reaching up to her own cheek, as she moved her lips against his firmly. She could hear Jane splutter in shock and Thor began laughing, while the rest of Asgard that was watching began speaking voluminously.

She leaned back, her forehead resting against his as they fought to catch their breath. Darcy opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Is that clear enough, Loki?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "For now."

Darcy stepped back, curtsying awkwardly in front of Odin and Frigga before retreating back to the gang. She cleared her throat slightly, as she fought to keep a blush from rising on her cheeks. "So, um, ready to go?"

Jane grasped her hand as the prepared to return back to Earth through the wormhole. Right before they leapt, Darcy glanced back at Loki. His look was purely predatory, a hint of a smile curling his lips.

It had only just begun.

**.:.**

**Hope you enjoyed! This plot's been one I've been itching to write for some time, and I'm glad I've gotten it all down now.**

**Now for some housekeeping:**

**Mischief Unmanaged chapter 3 is being beta'd as we speak, so before you sharpen your pitchforks, I thought I'd tell you that much. It _should_ be up by the end of the week.**

**This story is divided into 3 parts. It wasn't supposed to come out as…ah, seriously? as it did here, but things change when the fingers start typing, and it wrote itself at some point. **

**I haven't forgotten Drunkenverse! There just aren't enough hours in a day, but I hope to have the next installment to that series out soon.**

**To my readers who have me on author alert for my harry potter fanfics: I am so sorry. I haven't forgotten you. I just have a lot of feels right now for Loki and Darcy. I will try to have S.O.D. out in the next two weeks.**

**Please tell me what you thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rating slightly applies to this chapter. **

**.:.**

**.:.**

**Divinity**

**.:.**

**Chapter Two**

**.:.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"_A silent look of affection and regard when all other eyes are turned coldly away-the __consciousness that we possess the sympathy and affection of one being when all others have deserted us-is a hold, a stay, a comfort, in the deepest affliction, which no wealth could purchase, or power bestow."_

_-Charles Dickens_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.:.**

"You have grown cold, Loki."

The words were tired, worn. It was not the tone Loki expected, not after what he had done. Not after the river of blood that was on his hands, staining more than just his skin.

He was before the court, knelt down in front of Odin and Loki's mother. His eyes slid towards her as he took in the carefully blank expression, the stern set of her mouth, but he knew she was wearing a mask. It was one she placed often when standing before the people of Asgard, one that was necessary from the Queen. She wore it well, and she wore it with strength, but he always saw it and he knew how to slip past her defenses and see what she did not want revealed. After all, it was from her that he learned how to hide inside himself so well.

Frigga's eyes slid down to meet his, and he saw a flicker of turmoil surface in her eyes. She continued to watch him, and he felt something twist inside his stomach.

"Does that upset you?" Loki asked quietly.

The stony silence that followed was deafening. Outbursts before the Allfather were uncommon, and the court continued to observe his judgment with tight lips and hardened eyes.

"No," Odin said finally. "It encourages me."

His guard slipped slightly, and Odin smiled very faintly, hidden behind the mass of white hair. "You have grown cold, Loki, but you have not grown indifferent. This is the difference, and this is what saves you today."

This time, the words were harsh. Cold, biting, slashing at Loki's defenses with brittle and brutish force, leaving him in an internally staggering mess. It infuriated him.

"And how do you know that I do not conceal my indifference?" Loki hissed. "I am a master of deception, am I not?"

"The day you successfully deceive me, son, you may take the throne of Asgard."

Loki paused, looking at Odin in confusion. Loki faltered when he heard a unison of chuckles dance around the room. Of course Odin did not mean it, he thought venomously, and Loki caught the implication hidden under the softly spoken words. _You will never take the throne_.

It curled his hatred further into his heart, fire racing down his veins, and he wanted to strike. But he stood his ground, his knees aching slightly from pressing against the hard floor of the throne room, and this time he ignored the look on his mother's face. He did not want to see what she hid underneath her mask now.

"I hope you remember those words, father," Loki answered calmly, the last word feeling acrid and coppery against his tongue.

**.:.**

Reuniting with his mother was something Loki had been dreading since his capture on Midgard. One would think it would be against Odin, but Loki's pride was too strong against the wizened man who he once called father.

Against Frigga, he had no reason to be proud.

The door to the holding room swung open silently, and a pale blue gown came in his line of vision. He knew it to be her, as she closed the door behind her softly and walked noiselessly towards him. Loki sat on a large chair, his hands bound, and through his peripherals he watched his mother stop just a foot away from him. His eyes remained firmly on his hands, his heart beating faster.

"Rise, Loki."

The tone was familiar and soft, and Loki leaned forward and stood. She remained motionless, and anxiety began to fill him. The fog was clearing, the mind was aching.

"Do not insult me, Loki. Look at me."

The words were sharp and commanding, the tone she would use on him when he found himself into trouble as a child.

"I cannot."

"And why is that?"

"There are better things for you to look at than me."

Silence. It stretched on, until it blared against his ears in a constant rhythm of emptiness.

Two delicate fingers pressed underneath his chin and lifted his head up. Loki's eyes unwillingly moved forward, until he was finally staring into his mother's eyes.

They were still, resolute. She look at him as if she could see all of Yggdrasil through his eyes, searching and reading him, leaving him exposed under her scrutiny.

"Odin thinks you lost to us," she said finally, her voice even. "He believes no punishment could ever truly change what has already been engraved in stone."

"Then why bother the pretense?" Loki inquired softly, malice edging his voice at the mention of Odin's name.

"Because there are people who wish to see justice," Frigga answered. Her eyes hardened. "And because I do not agree with your father."

His lips almost twitched upwards. She rarely ever did.

"How so?"

Frigga stepped closer, looking up at him severely. "Because I do not see any set stones in you, Loki. I only see my son." Loki's eyes widened when he saw moisture begin to well in her blue eyes, but her words remained firm, "Who may be lost, but must be reminded that there is still home for him."

He cursed his bound hands, he cursed his silver tongue that was no use to him against Frigga, and he cursed the nine realms, when all it took was his mother's tears to crack his resolve.

"Mother, I…" he lifted his tied hands to smooth away the droplet that had fallen from her lid, "I…" His voice died out, words failing him, insides whirling uneasily.

He could not speak it, but he thought it. Violently, blaringly, from the tops of his lungs, he thought it. He hadn't done it to spite _her_, he hadn't meant to hurt _her_—

"My actions were not against you," he said in quietly, willing her to understand. Praying for her to understand. But who did he pray to? "Never you. Surely you must know that." His gaze dropped to his hands, wishing he could get rid of the restraints. He wrestled against it futilely, gritting his teeth.

"Loki…"

"You _must_ understand. I…I…" His struggling stopped when he felt to arms wrap around his shoulders, embracing him tightly.

"I thought you dead," she whispered against his clothing. "I do not care in what way you've come back, Loki. My son has returned."

He did not reply. He could not. He leaned against her, as much as he could, unable to embrace her in return. He remembered all the times as a youth when he would shirk and shrug childishly away from his mother's kisses and hugs. He had been a fool from the beginning.

But the words would not come from his mouth.

**.:.**

The damned thread was itching.

Loki joined his hands behind his back, bowing his head in irritation. He lost count at some point for how long he stood here in the blasted courtyard, where everything was too sweet and too warm and too colorful. Odin was a sadistic man.

At first the people of Asgard had come to see his punishment set out. An eternity of silence and shame. Not to move from this spot, until penance was deemed acceptable. He would chuckle if it did not hurt his mouth.

Soon enough, however, they lost interest, the glory of bringing the fallen prince to his sentence fading quickly. They never said much, never did much, besides watch. What could one say about the fallen son of Odin? To speak against him maliciously was treason. And yet, here he was.

Odin knew where to catch him, and while the punishment was simple, it ensured that he would remain here for at least three hundred years. If he were honest with himself, this punishment was rather light. The Aesir were not hesitant to set out the cruelest punishments known to man, should they deserve it. And with all the misery and havoc he had wreaked upon the citizens of Earth, he wondered why he was not sitting in a pit of lava rather than standing on a pedestal.

Loki inhaled deeply, musingly, as the faint wind rustled his hair. The scent that entered his senses was fresh, sweet, even. But there was a change, something almost undetectable, hidden in the shifting air. Loki's thoughts paused, as he narrowed his eyes and listened.

Small footsteps were coming from the stone pathway behind him. He did not recognize them as his mother's. They were too loud to be a courtier, yet too soft to be a guard or a palace gardener.

It grew closer. Loki's body tensed, falling on the defensive immediately. Had another come to watch his punishment? Loki's lip curled derisively. _Let them watch_.

The footsteps stopped, and he heard a sharp inhale. Loki frowned at the noise, and turned slightly to see who had entered the courtyard.

The picture before him was certainly not one he had been expecting.

A girl—a woman, was standing at the edge of where the stone path ended. Her clothing was different, familiar. Midgardian.

She appeared startled, as if she hadn't expected to see him. Something shifted in her eyes as she looked at him, however, something of…recognition? Fear was coming off of her in waves, and she swallowed hard. The longer he gazed at her, the more familiar her face was becoming. He had seen this woman before, distantly and fleetingly.

Loki's confusion became amusement. Of course she would remember him. He recognized her now as well, remembering seeing her through the Destroyer's eyes when he sent it down against Thor. She had been there, latched to the side of Thor's woman, small and frightened and in awe.

It seemed that much had not changed since then.

He waited for her to stumble and scurry away, run from the monster that had destroyed her city.

Instead, she took a step forward, and he heard his name whispered fleetingly in the air from the recesses of her mind.

_Loki_.

He blinked in surprise, then tilted his head. Her blue eyes widened more, and soft pink lips parted.

Loki heard a noise in front of him and the girl's attention snapped to it, as she finally took a cautious step back. He supposed he should be amused that she feared the unknown more than she feared him, but as the sound grew closer he recognized it, and turned his attention forward once more. The sight of his mother approaching him filled his gaze. Loki turned his head briefly, and saw indeed that the girl had fled.

Sighing, he returned his attention to Frigga and snorted at an offhand comment she made about Thor and food.

Three days later, Loki felt his lips twitching upwards unwillingly as he watched the girl stumble and fall to on her backside when he created a projection of himself to speak with her.

She was an anomaly. She was uncomfortable around him, at least in the beginning, and yet she did not let it stop her from conversing with him. She even had the gall to close her eyes and lie down on the grass, arms spread as if soaring through the clouds. Her diction was direct, her tone playful yet curious. She had watched him for three days before he decided to act. He did not know if he regretted this decision yet.

"So, you're Loki, right?"

"I believe so."

She opened her eyes and squinted up at him. "That's crazy. This is crazy. How does it feel?"

"What?"

"Being Loki. How does feel it being you?" she lifted her hands and exaggerated her words with a flail of her arms. "You're like…legendary. Not necessarily in a good way, though."

Loki stared at her blankly. "You are strange," he said finally, giving her a small smile.

She looked at him, her eyes no longer squinting, and for a moment the rise and fall of her chest stilled.

Then she smiled, and she closed her eyes once more, resting more comfortably against the grass.

"You have no idea."

**.:.**

Two weeks had passed, and restlessness began to ravage Loki's bones.

The feel of Darcy's lips still lingered against his own, albeit currently sewn and slightly cracked. She had been sudden, precise, and overwhelming, and it addled his mind.

After her departure, he had looked at the flabbergasted expressions surrounding him. It amused him that they were so stricken at the mortal who dared taste the fallen prince's lips, to touch him so familiarly. When his eyes slid to Odin, that amusement faded. He was looking at Loki strangely, and to his utmost surprise, the corner of his bearded and grizzly mouth twitched upwards.

The girl was a parasite, Loki finally deemed after the first night of her departure. She had presented herself in his life with zeal and fervor, and it was Loki's own fault that he indulged her. He could not help it, not when she spoke with him. She was different.

She was not supposed to behave this way. She was not supposed to wriggle her presence deep in his mind. She was not _anything_. He didn't want anything to do with Darcy Lewis. He had larger things to tend to. If he was lucky, he would never see her again.

And yet…

He wanted her.

"You seem troubled, brother."

Loki's thoughts stilled at the voice. He turned around, his boots thumping softly against the hard surface of the dais. Thor was standing near him, his red cape billowing against the wind while dressed in his armor. Loki narrowed his eyes.

Thor blinked as his eyes dropped to Loki's mouth. "I keep forgetting," Thor admitted, sadness creeping in his eyes. "We used to converse incessantly. This is strange."

Loki inhaled, growing impatient, and slid his eyes away to stare off into the distance. "I have returned, obviously," Thor continued, circling around him. He glanced up at Loki briefly. "The journey to and from Midgard was swift and safe. Jane truly is a master of science."

Loki smirked. He was sure she was. The formidable woman who single-handedly founded a method to travel to worlds with equations and science was one who demanded respect, and while Loki despised her, he had to give due credit.

"Step down from there, brother," Thor said suddenly. Loki glanced at him sharply, brows knitting together. Thor chuckled, "Do not fret. Father has requested your presence." Loki blinked in confusion, and Thor gave him a warm smile. "Tonight, you shall dine with us."

A large hand reached for Loki's mouth and Loki grabbed it before it could move further, glaring at him. "Mother explained how to remove it," Thor answered Loki's unspoken question. "I requested to do it today."

When Thor reached for him again, he made no move to stop him. Loki winced slightly as he felt the thread disintegrate, and his lips parted to draw in a large breath of air. Thor was watching him quietly, as if battling whether or not to speak. Loki did not like the look on his face, and he turned away.

"How kind of you," Loki said dryly, his voice hoarse from disuse. He wiped the small traces of blood pooling on his lips, sending a chill of his magic to heal them.

"Let us make haste," Thor turned and began walking down the stone path. "Our guests await us."

"Guests?"

The word slipped out before he could stop it, and Loki clenched hard on his teeth. Thor grinned.

"You did not think I returned alone, did you?" The grin widened as Loki's expression turned sour, and Thor lowered his voice. "I expect you will find yourself in higher spirits at the sight of some of them."

Loki looked away sharply, increasing his strides. "Do not try to be clever, brother. It does not suit you."

**.:.**

"Jane, I'm freaking out."

Jane looked away from her book and raised a brow. "You better not. If Coulson or anyone else sees you as anything less than composed, you'll be pulled from this."

"I know."

"Especially after the coffee incident."

"I know."

"And especially after the making-out incident."

"That one's your fault!"

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes, _your_ fault! You didn't have to add that bit in the report when we came back to New Mexico, but _no_, you just had to open your big, ridiculous—"

"It was going to come out anyway, especially with Thor being…Thor."

At that Darcy snorted, and she felt herself calm down a little. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and shook out her limbs. "Alright. _Alright. _I got this. I didn't graduate suma cum laude for nothing. I can do this."

Darcy stared at herself in the mirror, seeing the conviction struggling to reach her eyes. She smoothed her skirt down with slightly shaking fingers. Jane watched her from the bed and put the book aside, walking quickly to stand beside her.

"Darcy," Jane placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're thinking way too much into this. You'll be fine. This is like the other diplomatic meetings you had these past three months! You've spent years preparing for this kind of opportunity; don't let it go to waste now."

Darcy turned to look at Jane, uncertainty in her eyes. "I can do this, right?" she whispered.

Jane smiled, "Yes. You can." She patted Darcy gently. "Just don't let the fact that you're negotiating diplomatic relations with the king of the universe and S.H.I.E.L.D. get to you."

Darcy groaned and pushed at Jane's shoulder, who merely laughed. "You suck. You're the worst friend in the history of shitty friends."

"Someone has to fill the spot," Jane shrugged with a grin, sauntering back to the bed and opening her book once more.

"I'm sure Thor loves doing that."

Red flooded Jane's face. "Darcy!"

"What? You really expected discretion after tumbling six ways to Sunday for three months, especially with me as your roommate?"

"Let's not start this again, Darcy."

"I'm just saying," Darcy raised her hands in defense, "that a little warning sometimes would have been nice. And you really need to start soundproofing your place; I had to step out a few times just to spare myself the sheer mortification."

"You want to start this?" Jane began to smirk, leaning against the pillows and folding her arms over her chest. "Okay, then. Miss, I-Kissed-The-Guy-Who-Tried-Taking-Over-Earth'?"

Darcy glanced back at the mirror, brushing her hair back nonchalantly. "It's not big deal. It was a spur of the moment thing." _Lie._

"Do you plan on doing that with every criminal you come across?"

"_No_," Darcy shot back, huffing a little. "I don't see what the fuss is about. I just, you know. Wanted to go for it. You know my affinity for danger."

"You just better hope the court of Asgard doesn't remember that little indiscretion. They didn't look too pleased after that."

Darcy snorted. "I know, it was awesome." Then her eyes widened, because she would be speaking with them today and she really, _really_ began to hope that they did not remember who she was, because then her night would increase in difficulty by the millions.

"How did you two even know each other? He seemed to recognize you."

Darcy bit her lip as the three weeks of visiting him in the courtyard flashed in her mind. Instead, she shrugged. "He's a god, he knows everyone." _Lie._ But possible truth…

Darcy spun around, placing her hands on her hips and sighing. "He probably doesn't even remember me, Jane. There's no point talking about this."

The smile that was spread across Jane's face faded slowly, a look of alarm now in her eyes. "No."

Darcy shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms. "What?"

Jane stood up and strode over to Darcy. "You actually _like_ him." She shook her head disbelievingly. "I thought…I thought it was just a dare or something, that you weren't serious."

Darcy twisted away and plopped down on the bed, "Chill, Jane! Now who's the one looking way too much into this? I told you, it was nothing." _Lies, all lies! _Darcy quirked her mouth to the side. "I don't really expect anything to come of this anyway, so…"

"Because you know it's wrong," Jane stated, looking at her searchingly, and Darcy's expression tightened.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"_Darcy_." When Darcy did not react, Jane shook her head again. "You're forgetting who this is we're dealing with. He's the reason we're even here, the reason why our own town is still getting rebuilt and New York City is a mess. He is the epitome of bad news, Darce."

"I know who he is," Darcy snapped, looking away. "Can we drop this, please? We're going to be late for the dinner."

It was silent for a while, as Jane stood quietly while Darcy stared out the large window at the color skies of Asgard.

Jane sighed. "Alright, let's go."

Darcy slid from the bed and fixed her skirt one last time, her stomach freefalling with irrational anxiety. She really hoped the court didn't remember her. She really hoped Loki still did.

**.:.**

He was there.

The sight of him shocked her. She wasn't expecting him to be there—wasn't he supposed to be standing on a pedestal somewhere?

Loki was sitting beside Thor, a plate of food and a goblet before him. She felt his eyes on her the moment she entered the hall, when she sat down, when she began to speak with the court. Her voice was steady and strong, aided with the few S.H.I.E.L.D. members surrounding her as they offered their own input. Coulson was smiling next to her as he took a sip of the proffered wine, evidently satisfied with her performance. Things were going well.

Darcy tried not to look. She really, really did, because she knew if she looked she would bite her lip or start to blush or something equally stupid, because that was just the automatic reaction she got whenever around Loki. It was so wrong, the feelings she had for him. Jane was right. But her gut was usually right as well.

At last, she caved. Darcy's eyes lifted slowly across the room to look at him. As if he were waiting for it, Loki turned his head slightly and met her gaze directly.

Her breath stopped as her fingers curled tightly into her skirt, heart pounding loudly in her chest. His gaze darkened, and slowly, a smirk was curling on his lips.

Darcy looked away quickly and reached for her own goblet, her cheeks burning as she took a generous gulp. She heard him chuckle across the room, and noticed he and Thor were laughing about something. That surprised her a little, but maybe it shouldn't have. They had spent more time in a thousand years laughing together than killing each other. Old habits died hard.

The evening dwindled down, and Darcy finally began to relax as the wine filled her and she met old acquaintances. Thankfully she was not glared at during the entirety of the night by any royal after her little debacle a few weeks back, but perhaps it was more of an Asgardian thing than a nicety or common courtesy thing.

Thor finally joined them at some point as the goblets and plates were taken away, and Darcy and Jane were leaning against a pillar and discussing the developments of the evening.

"You only lasted three hours," Darcy noted with amusement as Thor continued to smile silently down at Jane. "God forbid you go a day without her."

"I made a promise never to leave her," Thor smiled at Darcy as he placed his arm gently around Jane's shoulder. "I am very strict with my promises."

"I can see that," Darcy raised an eyebrow as Jane grinned up at Thor, probably preparing for a kiss. Darcy rolled her eyes and glanced around the hall. She frowned slightly, eyes roving quickly over the occupants of the hall once more.

"Hey, so just wondering, how come Loki was dining with us tonight?" Darcy asked casually, turning her attention back to Thor when she failed to spot Loki. "I thought he was supposed to stay strictly in that courtyard until whenever Odin deemed his punishment fulfilled?"

"His sentence has grown marginally lighter," Thor replied. "In light of some of his actions, of course. He is allowed to step down at sunset, and his punishment continues before sunrise."

"Huh," Darcy said, missing the knowing look coming from the god of thunder. "Still, that's pretty quick."

"It is not for us to question the Allfather's judgement," Thor answered grimly. "But I have always believed in my brother, and I do think he will overcome the demons plaguing him."

Darcy nodded slowly, and then cleared her throat. "Well, I'm beat. Time to hit the sack. Or more correctly, the fluffy cloud of heaven."

Thor smiled and bade her goodnight, and Darcy exited the dining hall quietly. The corridors were dark, and she prayed she correctly remembered how to return to her chambers. Her feet made soft sounds against the floor, torches flickering against the walls dimly.

She yelped when she felt a hand wrap around her elbow, and she instinctively reached for her side where her taser should have been. But it was not, as she was in a skirt, and she hadn't gotten clearance for it anyway when Phil found the taser sticking out of her bag right before the trip back to Asgard.

She was pulled none too roughly into another corridor that was deserted, with no lamps or torches flickering down the hall. Her back collided against the cold wall, two hands running down to her wrists to pin them beside her. She gritted her teeth.

"You better lawyer up, asshole, because I'm about to break your face for this!" She flailed uselessly as she tried to slam her flat shoes on the perpetrator's foot, but he moved easily out of the way and pressed her more securely against the wall.

"Is that so?"

Darcy's frantic movements stilled, her muscles suddenly feeling like butter.

"Loki?"

The faint light that seeped through the hallway illuminated the side of his face, as Darcy's eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness. What her eyes saw was unmistakable.

"Don't stop on my account. I was wondering when your spitfire spirit would come out," Loki smiled, the pressure of his hands on her wrists lightening, not that she would move away.

She breathed deeply, trying to regain control over her frazzled nerves. Don't break. Save face.

"Well, what do you expect? You can't just drag a girl around without some bite." She tilted her head slightly, smirking. "Nice to see you out of that thread."

"Nice to see you out of those deplorable jeans," Loki noted, his eyes travelling down her body and landing on her skirt. Darcy huffed, trying not to color at his attention.

"Those jeans are awesome. You're just jealous because you're stuck wearing medieval leather and tunics and big, clangy metal for the rest of your infinite life."

"It is the royal dress, I have no qualms in wearing it," Loki stated with a shrug. Darcy swallowed when silence ensued between them, and she couldn't help but focus on their proximity. This was the closest they had been since their quasi-friendship began, the warmth of his hands on her wrists sinking into her skin. Even the day before she left Asgard, he had held her close in frustration, but not _this_ close. Not since…

Her eyes wandered to his lips, and unconsciously licked her own. She glanced up at him, and felt her heart stutter at the intensity of his gaze.

"Is there a reason for this, by the way?" she asked a little unsteadily. "I had intentions to pass out and get out of these clothes." _Bad phrasing. Bad phrasing_. Loki's eyes darkened, and his hands finally slipping from his hold on her wrists.

"I thought I should remind you," he began conversationally, leaning away slightly, "that your challenge is welcomed."

"My _challenge_?" Darcy let out a loose laugh. "What are you talking about?"

He smiled slowly. "You thought you could act as you did before the King and Queen of Asgard, as well as its people, without retribution?"

She stared at him in utter confusion, before finally understanding. "I wasn't challenging you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Try harder," Darcy said, earning her a small glare. She slid away and walked around him, putting some distance between them. "I told you once already, there is no motive. I just liked talking to you. I _still_ like talking to you. When you're not being a presumptuous ass, at least.

Loki's eyes flashed with anger. "Then you are a fool."

Darcy shrugged, folding her arms across her chest. "Hey, I'm pretty damn happy with my life, so I don't mind if it makes me a fool. What does it make you, then?"

Loki approached her, and Darcy dug her nails into her arm slightly to keep from backing away. He looked at her silently, then lifted his hand and ran the knuckle of his finger up and down her upper arm.

"You should not pursue this."

Darcy peered up at him, tilting her head to the side as he avoided her gaze, knowing that he was telling himself the same thing as he was telling it to her. His face was a portrait of confliction, flashes of anger and resignation flickering across him. Speaking reasonably to him was obviously getting her nowhere. Time to change tactics.

"It's true then, isn't it." Loki looked at her quickly, surprised at the coldness of her voice. "You're married."

"Pardon?"

Darcy tried not to break the frown on her face by laughing. Instead she frowned even more deeply. "I've heard the stories, Loki, and I get it. I'm not much of a homewrecker."

"I don't understand."

"Your wife. Sigyn, I think? I've googled you, pal. Found out about your kids, too. It's a little freaky, even for me."

"I am _not _married," Loki scowled. "Where did you read this drivel?"

"No, no, I'm pretty sure you are. How could you deny something like that? And your kids? Do you know how emotionally scarring it probably is for them that Papa Loki refuses to acknowledge their existence?"

"Darcy, you are being ridiculous," Loki shook his head, but paused when he saw her frown fractionally switch to a smile. She made a valiant effort to control her expression, but after a few more seconds she could no longer hold it in, grinning broadly as Loki growled and flicked the top of her forehead.

"You annoy me. I don't know why I put up with your insolence," Loki growled quietly, his frown deepening when she began to peal into laughter.

"Oh hush. You love it," she replied, and Loki's own mouth unwillingly began to smile. It disappeared quickly, though, and Darcy sighed when the thoughtful expression returned once again. She walked up to him and put her hands on her hips.

"Look," she stated. "I made things pretty clear three months ago—"

"Two weeks," Loki said absently, and Darcy frowned.

"Huh?"

"The amount of time that has passed on Asgard is two weeks. There is a time difference between realms."

"Oh," Darcy muttered, blinking slowly. "Right…I think Jane mentioned that to me once. That's so weird." She shook her head, trying to focus. "I did what I did to prove a point, okay? You told me I wouldn't dare cross the lines, and I did. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but at this point I'm pretty sure you do." She took a deep breath, braving herself to look directly in Loki's eyes. "The rest is up to you now. I've made my statement fairly clear here, I think."

Loki's lips parted to speak, but words never came out as he glanced up sharply. Sounds were coming from the hallway, and Darcy looked behind her anxiously. Shadows were passing, and Darcy turned back to Loki, "I think you should—"

She paused when she saw that the air before her was empty, Loki having disappeared already, "—go."

She crossed her arms and began walking in the direction of her room again, wondering where things would lead from here.

**.:.**

"Thor, seriously, you're killing me here."

"Perhaps you should give her something easier to wield," Sif suggested beside him, watching as Darcy struggled to hold the pickaxe.

"You know better than I that every warrior must possess the ability to utilize any weapon in their defense," Thor declared, crossing his bulging arms. Darcy glared at him.

"I'm not a warrior, I'm a graduate student. Get me a taser and I'll show you how well I can wield weapons."

Thor laughed, causing Darcy to growl. "Peace, Lady Darcy. Ease your mind; let your heart guide your movements."

"Perhaps her mind would be more at ease if _he _wasn't watching," Sif muttered, and Thor glanced behind to look at Loki watching Darcy struggle with amusement, standing tall on the pedestal.

"Come now, Sif. I would want you to entertain me from my own boredom if I were standing there," Thor grinned as he twirled Mjolnir deftly in his grasp.

"You would never need to stand there, though," she replied lightly, and the expression on Thor's face dropped slightly. Loki appeared as if he wanted to chuckle, finding humor in his former friend's ire towards him.

"If you don't give me something more practical to deal with, I am going straight back down that wormhole and kissing Asgard goodbye," Darcy announced loudly, annoyance written across her face.

Thor strode towards Darcy, stopping next to her. He glanced at the target a few feet from them. "If you can hit that target in the center, I shall never ask you to train with this weapon again."

Darcy squinted up at him distrustfully. "You promise?"

"On my honor as the son of Odin."

"Yeah, yeah," Darcy grumbled, gripping the handle tightly. She glanced behind him, noting that Loki was now watching her with rapt and amused interest. "What, don't think I can do it?"

Loki shook his head slowly, and Thor began laughing raucously. Darcy scowled and looked to Sif, and felt betrayed when she began smiling as well.

"Screw you all. I will do it. And if I can, I get immunity from this crappy weapon. And," she started to grin mischievously, glancing between the two brothers. "If I win, I get to give you and Loki much-need haircuts."

"Accepted!" Thor boomed loudly, and Darcy felt a grim satisfaction when Loki was now appearing furious. Served him right.

"Okay then," she took a deep breath, her fingers squeezing around the handle. She pushed off and charged at the target, legs pumping high in the air, and she swung the pickaxe towards the target. From behind, Loki's wrist flicked lightly, and the target moved imperceptibly as Darcy slammed the weapon towards it.

She was grinning, because she knew her aim had been spot on. It faded quickly, however, when the pickaxe flew down into the grass and embedded itself into the dirt instead of the target.

Thor and Sif were laughing jovially, and Darcy could only stare in confusion.

What had just happened…?

Darcy looked at Thor in utter surprise. "I don't get it. I thought I hit the target. My aim was perfect. I…" her eyes slid to Loki, who was watching her in utter delight.

He did _not_.

"It is alright, Darcy, you may try again tomorrow," Thor grinned, and began retrieving the other weapons scattered around them. Darcy was still frozen in shock, blinking rapidly.

While Thor and Sif became distracted in a conversation of past battles they'd fought, Darcy marched up to Loki and looked up at him as menacingly as she could.

"_You_," she whispered angrily, pointing the pickaxe at him. "You better watch your back, buddy. It's _on_. It's so-ho on."

He quirked an eyebrow challengingly. "Yeah, that's right, lift that eyebrow. It's the most you'll be able to do against me." She leaned up on her tiptoes. "And just for the record, that challenge thing you were talking about last night? It still applies. I accept your acceptance. Because there is _nothing_ you can do to top Prince Loki getting kissed like a maniac in front of all of Asgard to see."

Loki's eyes darkened, almost dangerously, heat filling his gaze. She swallowed at the promise behind those eyes, holding his gaze firmly.

_Prepare yourself, mortal_.

Darcy gasped lightly as the words filled her mind, and took a small step back.

Perhaps calling Loki out on his shit wasn't such a good idea.

**.:.**

The dinner that evening was even more overwhelming than the last.

Why?

"So, I've been wanting to ask, what should I call you?"

Odin's good eye stared at her unblinkingly. Darcy swallowed hard. "Because I'm not sure how to address you properly yet. Which do you prefer? Allfather? Mr. Allfather? Mr. Odin? Odin sir? No, that sounds too much like Odinson. My King? But you're technically not my king. Wait, you technically are; you rule the universe….Mr. O?"

"'Sir' would be fine, if you must choose," Odin replied calmly when Darcy finally shut her mouth, and Darcy nodded fervently.

"Good, that sounds good. Sir. Yes, sir."

_Great, now I sound like a toy soldier, _Darcy groaned internally, and wished she could bang her head against the table. Instead, she took a sip of water.

They were seated on a slightly smaller table that seated eight, with Thor, Loki, and Coulson sitting across Jane, Darcy, and Erik. Odin was sitting on her immediate left, and Frigga was across from him.

Needless to say, Darcy was petrified.

Of course, having Loki there didn't help at all, either. She could only glance at him for a second if she wanted to preserve her coherence. Because apparently today was the day that Loki decided to forego the layers of leather and armor and sport something less overbearing, in the stylings of a dark green tunic.

At one point her eyes had lingered too long and strayed down to his half-opened front, staring at the exposed skin down past his throat. It was only when Loki began to scratch the area that Darcy snapped from her reverie, looking up at Loki nervously. He was focused on the food on his plate, but she could see the hint of amusement lingering on his expression. Damn him.

To be honest, Darcy was a little on edge since the incident in the afternoon. Challenging Loki so viciously to one-up her on something very trivial was something that could only have a questionable outcome. She didn't want to know what he had up her sleeve, and she was positive something had already snuck its way up there.

"Tell me of your work on Midgard, Darcy Lewis," Odin announced beside her, causing Darcy to freeze up momentarily.

Her mind went blank. What she did? Did she do anything? Who was she?

Jane discreetly slapped her thigh, and Darcy winced. Okay, better. She would have to thank Jane later for that.

Darcy cleared her throat and straightened in her chair. "Well, sir, I'm glad you asked," Darcy smiled. "I just recently got my degree in Political Science, and the good people of S.H.I.E.L.D. offered me a position as their—"

Darcy stopped, her eyes going wide when she shifted her leg. A rush of heat flooded down to her panties, and for a split second she thought she just had some freakish waterfall attack of her period, but knew that was not it. She just had her period a few days ago, and when she tentatively moved again, the sensation of pleasure intensified and Darcy inhaled sharply.

_What the hell?_

"Their…?"

Jane kicked Darcy hard, and Darcy whimpered as her sensitive nub began to throb, a phantom sensation pleasuring her.

Her eyes flickered to Loki, who was watching her in rapt attention. Darcy's mouth parted in surprise.

_No._

He wouldn't. He…

Odin cleared his throat. "I understand if you are not entirely comfortable speaking with me—"

"No!" Darcy cried, surprising Odin. It had come out a little louder than expected, though only Darcy and Loki would know why. Darcy swallowed thickly as she crossed her legs tightly under the table. "I'll tell you."

She glanced at Loki, who leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. Darcy forced herself to look at Odin as the invisible sensations on her sex began to increase.

"They gave me a position in…communications," she said slowly, trying to keep her face blank but not stoic. "Diplomatic relations. I was always r-rubbish," Darcy gritted her teeth for a second as the sensation traveled further inside her, causing her thighs to twitch, "at all the technical scientific things that J…"

Darcy had to pause, lest her voice escalate to a scream as her clit was being swirled and rolled, the flow of liquid increasing onto her panties.

"Jane?" Frigga suggested helpfully, and Darcy nodded furiously.

"Mhm, mhm, Jane. Jane, Jane, good old…Jane! Physics wasn't my forte, but people are. Yes. Yes, _yes_, they really, really _are_."

"You sound very passionate about your work," Odin noted.

"Oh god, yes!" Darcy exclaimed and closed her eyes, her body clenching. "So passionate. I'm a very dedicated person, sir…Work hard, and—and—never give up."

"You don't look so well, child. Are you alright?" Frigga asked worriedly. A sheen of sweat was forming on her forehead, and Darcy almost cried in joy at the opening she got.

"I think I am. If you could excuse me—"

"I am very fascinated with your work, Miss Lewis. I would love to hear more of this degree of Political Science you earned on Earth," Loki said interestedly, even leaning against the table to give her his full attention. Darcy glared at him.

"I think we can save that for tomorrow," she hissed quietly, and her thighs jerked up and hit the table when the pleasuring increased, numbing all her senses into one mass of _ohgodohgodohgodohgod—_

"I agree with my brother, Darcy! Please, enlighten us of your work," Thor added helpfully, grinning broadly.

Her fingers clenched into fists underneath the table, her legs unknowingly uncrossing as the sensations began to drive her mad, wanting nothing more than to release the tension and be free, but Odin was staring at her expectantly and Frigga was staring at her expectantly, and Loki was watching with near triumph and Jane was confused and Erik was scratching his head nervously and Phil was glaring and Thor—

"Thor screamed for his father when he saw a spider crawling on his knee when we were at Jane's laboratory!" Darcy shouted suddenly. It worked, as suddenly all the attention was on Thor, who had gone beet red.

"Darcy, you gave your word you would never mention that to anyone!" Thor said in a hurt voice.

"When did this happen?" Jane asked suddenly, a grin spreading on her lips.

"You told me you conquered this fear five hundred years ago," Odin said as he crossed his arms, and Frigga began to laugh lightly.

Darcy thanked the heavens as they all began laughing and speaking loudly, ignoring Darcy completely. She glanced at Loki who was watching her, knowing exactly what she had done. Almost as if in punishment for thwarting him, he leaned closer and Darcy bit her lip to stop a cry from tearing from her mouth as her hips moved slightly in time with the pulsing of her clit, the pleasure inside her rising and rising and rising until she breathed rapidly and shuddered, her hips undulating under the table as a final rush of moisture pooled between her thighs. Darcy's eyes remained on Loki, who was now watching her with a different intensity, desire rolling off of him in magnificent waves. His hand was balled in a fist on the table, his jaw clenched tightly.

Darcy looked away from him, her cheeks burning, and noticed that Odin was looking at her strangely. Oh god. How long had he been watching?

Darcy's eyes slowly returned to Loki, who appeared satisfied. Fuck.

It seemed Loki won after all.

**.:.**

Darcy rushed out of the dining hall, knowing already that she was being pursued.

"That was low," Darcy hissed as she saw a shadow follow beside hers. "That was really fucking low."

"You asked for me to outdo your stunt from two weeks ago. This was the only way."

"I don't care! I just—how can you even do that? Is that a spell or something?" Darcy's stride increased, though it meant very little if the person behind her didn't even have to increase his steps to keep up with her. "Do you use that often when you want to woo a girl? Huh? Have you done this to other women?"

Loki began chuckling beside her. "Is this jealousy I detect? I'm flattered."

"Don't be. You're an ass, and asses don't deserve anything but a swift kick with my high heeled shoes."

It was silent for a while, and Darcy glanced sideways. Loki's expression was closed.

"Very well then."

He stopped walking, letting her stride by. Darcy narrowed her eyes and whirled around, stalking towards him and grabbing him by the arm.

"Hey! You don't get to be angry. I just had the most mind-boggling orgasm in front of the King of Asgard as well as everyone else at that table. I'm sexually frustrated and that allows me to be irrationally pissed off at you." She jambed her finger into his chest accusingly. "You, however, have no excuse. Don't even try to start brooding. That shit doesn't work with me anymore. Just stop while you're hot."

"I don't know what you want from me," Loki said quietly. "I don't know what I want from you. You confuse me, mortal. To answer your question, I have not used that spell on any other being. It's a ridiculous spell that was I created an hour ago to use against you. Clearly it worked. Do not think you are the only one frustrated."

Darcy stared up at him defiantly. "Then why aren't you doing something about it?"

Loki's eyes darkened to a dangerous shade of green, and she saw his body tense. The thought was there, she could see it. The air was charged between them, electrified at the intensity of the emotions and thoughts flickering between them sharply. Darcy held her breath as he leaned closer, her body mimicking his unconsciously until they were inches away.

Loki stopped, and leaned away from her. "Because it is something you would not want afterwards."

Darcy felt weary, though anger was threatening to push through instead. "God, Loki," she whispered quietly. "What will it take? What else do I have to do to get the message clear?"

"This has no hope, no fruition," Loki replied bitterly. "You are fooled by what you think would happen should you grow closer to me."

"_I don't care!_" Darcy exclaimed frantically, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "I don't care that you're half frost giant. I don't care that you were halfway to the road of hell when you terrorized New York City. There's more to you than you let on, there's more to you than you let anyone else know. I don't care that there's a time difference between Asgard and Midgard, I don't care that you're the God of Mischief—you could be the God of Lamb Chops and I still wouldn't give a crap. _I don't care_." She breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself. "I realize this will most likely not work. I realize you have issues. Who doesn't? But I like you, and I like talking to you and I like how you can make me laugh and make me want to hit you while you're doing it. I liked kissing you, and I liked that orgasm twenty minutes ago so I'll probably really like sleeping with you too. The only thing holding all these fun possibilities is your irrational insecurity that I am using you for something that doesn't exist."

"You foresee yourself with me?" Loki asked in genuine surprise. "You wish to truly be with me?"

It was like repeatedly slamming herself against a brick wall, but at least she was making progress this time. "Yes, Loki," she said gently, sighing wearily. "I see all those things, despite the fact that everyone I love will probably hate me and my parents would disown me for it if they were still alive. It's absolutely stupid, liking you. Probably the worst thing that's ever happened to me." Loki scowled at her words ,which made her smile. "But it doesn't phase me that much. Nothing really does, unless it's something like someone holding me at gunpoint."

Loki watched her for a long time, his hand eventually reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My punishment may be permanent."

"Maybe."

"You would not be able to see me very often."

"We can work around it. I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. now, remember? I'll be here more often than you realize."

Loki contemplated her words deeply, and Darcy was beginning to feel hope as his hand continued to fuss with her hair.

"I could never truly get rid of you, could I?"

Darcy grinned at the resignation and implications of his words, taking a step forward. "Nope. I'm like a parasite. I'm stuck to you 'til the end."

Loki laughed at that, though Darcy was unsure why. Sure she was funny, but that joke was fairly high up on the lame meter. These thoughts disappeared when Loki grasped both her shoulders in his large arms, and pressed his forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of being so close to him again.

"I think I would enjoy that."

Darcy smiled. Maybe they both had won the challenge, in the end.

**.:.**

**End of chapter 2! Success!**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. It warmed my heart and you are all so lovely and kind. You mean the world to me.**

**There might be a time skip in the next chapter. Most likely, to be honest. Not a _big_ time skip, just a noticeable one :)**

**Just one chapter left, guys. Things are moving along. I hope you've enjoyed so far.**

**Please give me feedback, I'd love to hear what your thoughts on this story!**

**Any typos will be fixed when caught tomorrow.**


End file.
